Mi novia es una cosplayer
by SangoSarait
Summary: Miroku siempre deseo una novia como la que tiene ahora: hermosa, talentosa, trabajadora, orgullosa, divertida, optimista, fuerte y un poco celosa. La receta para la perfección, para él, pero que pasa si a esa perfección le agregamos ser Modelo y de paso Cosplayer? Miroku no se imagina lo que tendra que pasar, y lo que deberá hacer por ayudar y complacer a su novia cosplayer.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Mi novia es una cosplayer**

:-:

**_Capitulo 1 - Mi novia es una cosplayer_**

:-:

**_Aeropuerto Internacional - Domingo 10:45pm - Tokio - Japón._**

A pesar de la hora que marcaban los relojes del aeropuerto de Tokio, este aun poseía bastante movimiento y el ir y venir de transeúntes, que vienen o abordaran un vuelo con destinos en particular, ya sea otros países u otra ciudades del mismo Japón. Pero ese no es el caso de Miroku Kanade, un joven de 28 años, apuesto, de buen físico, cabello negro y ojos color azul zafiro, los cuales, aparte de su físico, eran su principal atrayente de muchas miradas del publico femenino, era de saber, por los mas allegados a Miroku, que le gustaban las mujeres, en demasía, tal vez, ya que él mismo se considera un hombre capaz de atraer a muchas solo con la mirada, la cual en estos momentos lo único que expresaba era un cansancio mas grande que su propio ego.

Miroku acababa de llegar, después de 48 largas horas de vuelo, con escalas, desde Sur-América, para ser mas específicos, desde Venezuela, creía que nunca aterrizarían. Razón por la que fue a dicho continente: su trabajo. Miroku es un fotógrafo profesional, su pasión siempre ha sido la fotografía y lo que esta implica, sus favoritos: Diseño grafico y Photoshop. Anteriormente trabajaba por contrataciones, no tenia una agencia fija, pues no le agradaba mucho trabajar en equipo, es perfeccionista con respecto al orden en su trabajo. Hasta que un día le ofrecieron un contrato en una nueva agencia de publicidad en Japón; Taisho's Corp. Publish. Su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Inuyasha Taisho, le insistió, hasta que acabo por aceptar, pues era como su hermano, y por supuesto que conocía a la familia del chico, desde pequeño, y sabia como se trabajaba para ellos. La madre de Inuyasha, la señora Izayoi de Taisho, es la directora de la empresa, estaba mas que encantada por el hecho de que Miroku trabajara con ellos, pues ella lo conocía desde pequeño y conocía muy bien su trabajo, y es el mejor amigo de su hijo, esta demás decir que para ella, Miroku también era como un hijo. Hace días atrás al chico le informaron que debía viajar para realizar unas fotografías a una casa, pero dicha casa estaba ubicada al otro lado del mundo. Un cliente muy importante, ofreció pagar lo que fuera, hasta vuelo, hospedaje y paga por el trabajo, pero solo si era Miroku Kanade el que fuera a cumplir la misión. El chico se sorprendió ante la insistencia del cliente porque fuera él en específico, quien pidiera para el trabajo, se sintió alagado por tal insistencia, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, era ir a Sur-América, al otro lado del mundo. La razón por la cual era la insistencia del cliente, era que hacia unas semanas atrás el había sido el fotógrafo de la matrimonio civil de la hija de dicho cliente, el hombre le fascino el buen trabajo y profesionalismo del joven con las fotografías, que también lo contrato para el matrimonio eclesiástico el próximo mes. El motivo de fotografiar la casa en Venezuela era porque dicha propiedad será el regalo de bodas para su progenitora. Después de tanta insistencia, termino aceptando, a Miroku nada le gustaba más que complacer a sus clientes y que estos estén satisfechos con su trabajo.

Y allí estaba, tan cansado como para no querer moverse, ni siquiera salir del aeropuerto, por suerte, su mejor amigo, sabia que volvería ese día en la noche, y decidió que lo recogería y lo llevaría hasta su hogar. Miroku se sentó en la sala de espera, hasta que Inuyasha llegara por él. Tenia dolor de cabeza, muy fuerte y se sentía un poco mal, no estaba seguro si su cansancio era muy fuerte, pero se sentía extraño, demasiado cansando, tal vez, se sentía enfermo, negó con la cabeza despacio, desechando esas ideas, solo era cansancio, una buena noche de sueño profundo y todo estaría bien. El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, recibió un mensaje, era Inuyasha _"voy en camino"_, el mensaje lo izo sonreír, la virtud de su amigo nunca fue la puntualidad, pero casi nunca llega tan tarde, solo unos minutos de diferencia, estaba a punto de responderle lo que sea, cuando noto que tenia varios mensajes sin abrir, pues tenia el celular apagado en el avión, unos eran de Inuyasha, pero los demás eran de la persona mas especial para él, la persona que ocupa su mente las 24 horas del día, de la cual, pensó una vez que nunca le pasaría, estaba enamorado: _su novia._ Mensaje 1: "_Ya quiero verte, te extraño demasiado."_ Mensaje 2: "_Nos vemos cuando vuelvas, cuídate, te amo."_ Mensaje 3: _"Espero estés bien, te extraño muchísimo, llámame cuando llegues si? Te amo." _Fueron enviados durante el vuelo, suspiro pensativo, recordando lo mucho que _su chica_ se preocupa por él. Pensó en llamarla pero tal vez estaría dormida, decidió solo dejarle un mensaje, ya más tarde se comunicaría con ella. _"Ya estoy en Japón, también te extraño, hablamos luego, dulces sueños, te amo."_ le envió el mensaje y suspiro. Aun recordaba como la conoció, hace mas de 3 años, ya es modelo, y fue hacer una sesión de fotos en la agencia para la que ahora trabaja, esta demás decir que se enamoro a primera vista, era la modela mas hermosa que había visto. Comenzó a coquetearle enseguida, la chica, claro esta, no le era del todo indiferente, pero le tomo mucho tiempo, mas del que él se pudo imaginar, para conquistarla, al menos lograr una cita, hasta que por fin después muchas flores, palabras bonitas, demostraciones de fidelidad y suplicas, la chica acepto ser su novia. Él estaba mas que feliz, ella tiene todo lo que él siempre quiso, además de su incomparable belleza natural, es alegre, divertida, graciosa, extrovertida, tienen gustos parecidos, es buena bailarina, tiene la voz mas espectacular que había oído jamás. Suspiro al no poder con el sin fin de razón por las que se enamora cada día de ella.

—Miroku—escucho su nombre, despertando de sus recuerdos. Era Inuyasha. —Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo. —dijo dándole un abrazo fraternal.

—Igualmente hermano. —dijo correspondiendo al saludo.—Debo preguntar ¿porque tardaste?—pregunto a su amigo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tu hermana es muy terca, quería venir también, así que tuve que tardar en convencerla de que se quedara, tenia mucho trabajo. —contesto alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada.

—Se lo terca que es, se parece mucho a ti en ese sentido. Kagome esta acostumbrada a que se le complazca en todo, me sorprende que igual se allá quedado en casa. —dijo jocoso.

—Bromeas? Me costo mucho convencerla, además tenia mucho trabajo, fue ese mi chantaje, recordárselo. —respondió, logrando una carcajada de su amigo.

Ambos llegaron al auto, entraron, y salieron del aeropuerto, con rumbo al apartamento de Miroku. Fue un trayecto de 30 min. Los dos amigos iban en silencio, solo disfrutando de la tenue melodía que se escuchaba a través del radio. Cuando llegaron al recinto, Inuyasha estaciono el auto, y ayudo a su amigo con el equipaje.

—Bueno mañana me cuentas como te fue, ahora ve y descansa. —dijo despidiéndose.

—Seguro. Nos vemos mañana. Saluda a mi hermana. —dijo antes de entrar al recinto. Su hermana, o mas bien hermanastra, Kagome Higurashi, es la novia y prometida de su mejor a migo Inuyasha, el hecho de que Kagome y él no lleven el mismo apellido es debido a que comparten la misma madre, pero de padres distintos. Miroku es solo 2 años mayor a ella, siempre se han llevado de maravilla. Hace 7 años se mudo con él, ya que estaba estudiando en la universidad. Estudió Administración y Contaduría, y cuando la termino, entro de nuevo pero por la carrera de Publicidad y Mercado Tecnia, y aun esta en proceso, le faltan 2 años para graduarse. Miroku estaba muy orgulloso de ella, siempre ha sido una chica estudiosa, pero hace 3 años que ya no viven juntos, ya que ella e Inuyasha eran novios, habían comenzado a salir desde hace 5 años, así que decidieron vivir juntos, y ahora están por casarse, al principio parecía una locura, pero los conocía a los dos perfectamente, y sabia que ambos se amaban, además quien mejor para cuidar a su hermana que su mejor amigo. Sonrió ante los recuerdos, le parecía increíble que fuera hace tanto tiempo, cuando a él le pareció tan poco lo que ha pasado.

Subió por el ascensor, hasta la sexta planta, y ultimo piso. El complejo consistía en 6 pisos, era un edificio ubicado casi al centro de la ciudad, pero igualmente cerca de los suburbios, pues a el le gustan mucho los paisajes, además que le gustaba la calma que se podía apreciar en esa zona. Llego al último piso, entro a su departamento y tiro el pesado equipaje. Tenia un departamento amplio, muy bien decorado, no por él por supuesto, pero igual le gustaba era sencillo y cómodo. Camino con pasos pesados hasta su habitación, decidió que mañana desempacaría y ordenaría todo, ahora estaba muy cansado, se cambio de ropa, fue al baño, y cuando salió busco una píldora para el dolor de cabeza, tenia calor así que solo se quedo con un pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto, busco un vaso con agua, se tomo la píldora, y lo siguiente fue que se tiro, literalmente, a la cama con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que para mañana ya se sintiera mejor, aunque mañana no tenia que ir a trabajar necesariamente, a pesar de ser lunes, le dieron el día libre para descasar del viaje, ya que llegaba en domingo. Respiro hondo y no necesito mas para quedarse dormido profundamente.

:-:

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre de su hogar no paraba de sonar, aunque él casi no le podía prestar atención, se sentía muy mal, el cuerpo lo sentía pasado, su cabeza parecía que explotaría del dolor, y estaba caliente, "_esto no es bueno",_ pensó sospechando su estado. El timbre dejo de sonar, para dar paso a una puerta azotada, la puerta de su habitación, con lo poco que se pudo mover y abrir los ojos, pudo distinguir que se trataba de Inuyasha y Kagome, "_genial, aun tiene la llave",_ pensó frustrado, su hermana algunas veces cuando iba de visita, y él tardaba mucho en abrir, ella misma se abría paso en su casa, bueno después de todo a él nunca le importo, ya que él mismo decidió dejar que ella la conservara en caso de emergencia. Pero creo que esta vez se lo agradecería, ya que no se sentía muy bien, como para levantarse a abrir la puerta.

—Miroku, que horas son estas de seguir durmiendo. —Dijo ofuscada la higurashi desde la puerta, pues ella amaba la puntualidad como otra cosa, es muy irónico, teniendo en cuenta que su novio siempre llega tarde.—Entiendo que debes descansar por el viaje tan largo, pero prometiste estar temprano en la publicidad.

—Lo lamento. —dijo su hermano débilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados y haciendo el esfuerzo por escuchar a su hermana.

—Miroku, te sientes bien?—pregunto acercándose a la cama, mientras él rodaba para quedar mirándola, Kagome, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le toco la frente, y soltó un expresión de asombro y preocupación.—Estas ardiendo en fiebre.—dijo para luego levantarse a buscar un paño y remojarlo en agua fría, para ponerlo en su frente.—Ten tomate esto, es una píldora de Acetaminofén*, es para el dolor de cabeza y también para bajar la fiebre.—le paso un vaso con agua y la píldora.—En cuanto te baje la fiebre, vamos al medico.

—Kag es solo un resfriado, no es necesario ir al medico. —dijo débilmente el, ahora, enfermo.

—No! no es normal enfermarse después de haber viajado, puede que lo hallas pescado a donde fuiste.—expreso preocupada su hermana.

—No lo creo, además tome las precauciones antes de irme. —dijo con desgano.

—Exacto, hay que saber porque te enfermaste si tomaste precauciones, y más si viajaste. —dijo autoritaria.

—Tiene razón Miroku, es mejor estar seguros, y no arriesgarse. —dijo Inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta. 2 contra 1, ya no tenia objeción.

:-:

Un par de horas mas tarde, ya en la clínica. Un doctor examino sus síntomas, le izo exámenes, y ya estaban los tres sentados esperando el veredicto medico.

—Bien señor Kanade, por sus síntomas y los resultados de los exámenes de sangre, usted tiene Dengue*, no se alarmen, no es nada grave como lo presenta, es como el refriado común, solo que la fiebre es muy alta, en algunas ocasiones, también a veces puede causar vomito, dolor en el cuerpo, y mucho cansancio. —dijo el doctor, mientras seguía ojeando los exámenes.

—Pero como lo contrajo?—pregunto Kagome.

—El Dengue, aquí es muy poco común, pero como dijo que estuvo de viaje al continente de América del Sur, es muy seguro que lo halla contraído estando allí, y se desarrollo a partir de hoy. El Dengue se contrae por el Mosquito o Zancudo, como se le conoce, este insecto lo pica y así le causa la enfermedad, en el mayor de los casos la enfermedad puede ser fatal, pero como vino a tiempo no puedo ver que no le ocasionara mayor problema que un resfrio, y tampoco es contagioso. Tómelo como un resfrió que le durara una semana cuando mucho, debe estar de reposo, tomar medicamentos, y comer cosas sanas, le daré impreso todo lo que necesita para su cuidado. —dijo comenzando a teclear en su computadora, y luego le entrego una hoja impresa con lo que debía comer y lo medicamentos que debe tomar.

—Bueno ya lo sabes hermano, reposo absoluto por al menos una semana. —dijo Inuyasha a su amigo. —Doctor, es necesario que alguien lo cuide?—pregunto mirando al aludido.

—No necesariamente, pero como ha tenido fiebre alta, es mejor que tenga a una persona que lo vigile, con los medicamentos y las comidas, como ya dije es mejor que no haga esfuerzos y procure no caminar mucho. —dijo mirando a Miroku, quien había permanecido callado leyendo las prescripciones del doctor.

—No se preocupe que eso ya esta resuelto. —dijo Kagome, sonriendo con picardía. Inuyasha y Miroku la miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, que tramaba la pequeña higurashi? Algo se traía entre manos.

Se despidieron y agradecieron al doctor, y se retiraron de regreso al apartamento de Miroku.

:-:

Ya en el piso de Miroku. Kagome tomo el mando y lo primero que izo fue, enviar a su enfermo hermano, directo a la cama.

—Ya sabes hermano, no quiero que te esfuerces, ya oíste al doctor, descansar. —dijo como una madre a su hijo. A pesar de ser menor que él, ella siempre se preocupaba por todos, y actuaba como toda una madre.

—Si kag tranquila, por ahora no tengo fiebre. —dijo Miroku, recostado en su cama. —Oye, cuando le dijiste al doctor que tenias cubierto quien iba a cuidarme, a que te referías exactamente?—pregunto curioso, Kagome ante la pregunta, sonrió y miro a Inuyasha, quien esta sentado en la silla del escritorio, que también le correspondió el gesto a su novia.

—Así, sobre eso, ni Inuyasha ni yo podemos cuidarte, tenemos mucho trabajo como ya sabes, así que te "contratamos" a alguien. —dijo sonriendo, al momento que sonó el timbre—Oh! justo a tiempo.—dijo antes de salir disparada a abrir la puerta.

—Inuyasha, a que se refiere Kag?—lo miro con sospecha. El nombrado solo sonrió.

—No es nada Miroku, es alguien que te va a cuidar _muy bien_. —dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, levantándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta del cuarto. —Algo así como una enfermera.

No le dio tiempo de reclamar, cuando por la puerta de su habitación, entro la persona que le quita el sueño, mas hermosa, mas sensual. Su novia vestida de una sexy enfermera, estaba en umbral de la puerta.

—¡Sango!—dijo casi en un jadeo al ver a su novia vestida así.

—Corrección cariño, soy la enfermera Sango. A tu servicio. —dijo sonriendo de forma inocente con un toque de sensualidad y doble sentido.

_:-: Pov Miroku. :-:_

"Nunca espere que mi amigo y mi hermana se refirieran a esto, cuando dijeron que seria una enfermera, lo decían literal, como no lo vi venir? Debo estar muy enfermo, porque ahora que lo pienso era obvio, quien mas podría cuidarme?, y de paso disfrazarse de una enfermera? *Suspira* Después de todo... _Mi novia es una cosplayer._"

:-:

*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*

:-:

_*Acetaminofén: El **paracetamol** (DCI) o **acetaminofén** (**acetaminofeno**) es un fármaco con propiedades analgésicas, sin propiedades antiinflamatorias clínicamente significativas. Actúa inhibiendo la síntesis de prostaglandinas, mediadores celulares responsables de la aparición del dolor. Además, tiene efectos antipiréticos. Se presenta habitualmente en forma de cápsulas, comprimidos, supositorios o gotas de administración oral._

_*Dengue:__ El **dengue** es una enfermedad infecciosa causada por el virus del dengue, del género flavivirus o _estegomia calopus_ que es transmitida por mosquitos, principalmente por el mosquito _Aedes aegypti_. La infección causa síntomas gripales (síndrome gripal), y en ocasiones evoluciona hasta convertirse en un cuadro potencialmente mortal, llamado _dengue grave_ o _dengue hemorrágico_._

:-:

_**NT:** Que les pareció mi nueva historia? *Brinca de emoción* Me dio un arranque de escritora y me inspire por dos días, 4 horas o mas, por día. Me dio por hacer esta inusual forma de enfermarse para Miroku y que Sango es su novia y de paso cosplayer, osea que loco pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió :p_

_Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo, espero sus review, gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos luego, cuídense, byyee ;)_


End file.
